Cookies
by starsaligns
Summary: Dean has a need to make cookies for Christmas, the muggle way.  So he ropes in Luna to help him.


_This fic is written in response to The 100 Prompts of Christmas on HPFC. This is considered non-canon because—much to my dismay, of course—Luna didn't end up with Dean in the end. Of course in my world, they did. So here it is, a little peak into the world that would have been mere perfection._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter  
_

**

* * *

**

Cookies.

There was no doubt about cookies being a staple Christmas tradition in my household growing up. There would be fresh batches every day and I'd help Mum out, no matter how old I got, with the baking and the decorating all from scratch. Even when I would return from Hogwarts in my earlier years, my mother would make a batch of sugar cookies the day I arrived home with my dad and the family would decorate them together. They'd be cut into different shapes and covered in icing by the time everyone was done with them. That was half the fun. The other half was making a story out of them and then eating them afterwards. I made sure to never miss 'Cookie Time' growing up.

But there had been a time that I missed cookie time. From 1997 to 1998 I was on the run from my world—a world that I thought I had belonged to, finally—when the worst man ever alive, aside from Hitler and the person that invented human slavery, came into power. I was living in the forests, outrunning snatchers and Death Eaters as I could until I had gotten caught shortly after snatchers had killed Ted Tonks. I spent Christmas on the run after that with no cookies.

In fact, I don't even consider that a Christmas, so that year doesn't count. Christmas without cookies is impossible. They both go hand in hand.

And that is why I can't, for the life of me, have a Christmas without it now that I moved out of my parents' home and into my own. Mum and Dad have decided to go on their second honeymoon while the younger girls were staying with me and my girlfri—best friend here in our flat. The flat itself was in a muggle neighborhood in London—closer to both of our work; even though we can just merely apparate in and out anywhere we want to go. And even then, I couldn't call the younger girls, young anymore. My younger siblings were twin girls—both of which were just a year younger than my Luna. How I wish she was my Luna.

Speaking of my Luna, I had expressed my urging to make cookies and she gave me the same sort of dreamy look, mixed with a sort of knowing smirk that could have only come from spending so much time with my family.

"Is it because of the nargles that have infested all of the mistletoe and made you reminisce, Dean?"

I smiled, knowing full well that there were no such things as nargles that have infested anywhere, but I wasn't going to talk her out of them. They gave her such innocence that I feared would have been lost when I took her hand into battle a couple of years ago. I made sure to stay by her side then, and I for sure haven't left it since then. It was, in fact, that innocence at during such a tough time that made me fall for her. And it was this innocence that had pushed me into telling her that I wanted to make cookies the muggle way for Christmas.

"Yes, Luna", I spoke, humoring her once again. "Can we please? The stove works and we can make a whole day out of it with the twins. What do you say?"

I can see her thinking face appear on her face, and even then, the calmness never left from her.

"Yes", she spoke after a few silent seconds. "But you're going to have to teach me and make sure that the anti-wrackspurt artifacts are up on the windows. I want to learn proper."

The smile on my face couldn't have gone wider.

**

* * *

**

"Come, Luna", I whined to my girlfri—best friend, wanting to get the shopping started. Sure, I could understand her peaked interest at all things muggle, we were at a Tesco in the area to pick up a few items that we needed around the house. It was usually Luna who did the shopping—but at Diagon Alley at the wizarding general store there. However, flooing with the girls into Diagon Alley would cause a barrage of questions from the twins and I just didn't have the patience to deal with giggling teenage girls—even if they were my siblings. And even if Luna did some of the grocery shopping, I still would have to make a run at Tesco for the things that I enjoy eating and drinking—like soda.

I took her hand quickly and lead her to the baking isle of the supermarket where I could see the twins trying to load up on every can of icing they could find. My hands went right to my face, wiping away any sort of embarrassment that could be seen. "Luna, I'm sorry for my siblings' behavior—Luna?"

I didn't have to look for Luna very long. She, along with the twins, was sorting out the colors that they needed for the story that they wanted to act out for tonight with the cookies. During that time, I grabbed the sugar, flour, and quickly ran to get the milk, butter, and eggs three aisles down. They didn't even notice all of the stuff I brought to the cart until the clanking of the metal cookie cutters fell onto the metal baking sheets and sprawled out in the cart. I merely gave them a cheeky grin before leading them out.

"Did you see that the muggles had an umbugular slashkilter on display near the fruits, Dean?"

She was closer to me now as she pointed to the display of oranges. It was near the oranges, a sign with a dancing banana advertising a new promotional sale that was going to happen in the following weeks for Christmas. I managed to let out a laugh and she wrapped her arms around my arm then. "Well, what do you know", I said quietly, to humor her of course. But even then I couldn't hide my grin. She was embracing me and it was perfect.

**

* * *

**

"Are the anti-wrackspurt artifacts up yet, Dean", Luna's voice brought me out of my concentration. I was setting up most of the ingredients on top of the table in the kitchens, thinking about how eerily similar that I was doing this with the same concentration as a potions practical for my O. back in fifth year. I looked up and she was dressed down in her sweatpants and a jacket that my Mum had gotten her just three weeks ago as a gift. The same look that I had registered as calmness was still on her face as I nodded. I had set up the various dream catchers around the kitchens right when we had gotten home.

I nodded my answer, setting a big mixing bowl in front of her. "Sadly, the twins aren't very big on mixing, so it's just us for now", I said, handing her a glass measuring up filled with sugar. Soon, we were working like an assembly line—I measured out the ingredients and she pouring them into the mixing bowl afterwards. We started with the dry ingredients first, fairly simple, until the wet ingredients entered the bowl.

Luna had managed to get pieces in her blonde hair as she mixed the contents of the bowl, and everything about it seemed so innocent. There was a furrow in her brow and the look of concentration was on her face—much like when she went on about the Quibbler's section of new magical beasts. My hand went out to take the offending piece in her hair, and I didn't resist the urge to run my hand through the softness that it was, careful not to get the piece stuck back in her hair.

"Thank you", her words were breathless.

"You're welcome", I smiled.

We went back to mixing as usual until I was satisfied with the contents of the bowl. All that had been left to do now was the cutting of the dough into shapes. Truth be told, this was my favorite part of the whole cookie process. It was like I was giving life to my creations—much like I do with my painting.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure some wrackspurts got in and now are buzzing around me. Could you show me how to cut the shapes again?"

It was pretty easy to laugh with Luna around and I was thankful for it. "Of course", I said before standing around her once again. I took her hands and the cookie cutter with mine and showed her slowly what to do—putting the cutting side down and then popping the cut dough onto the greased baking sheet. I had to be careful; Luna's scent was already intoxicating to me. Mix that in with the cookie dough and I didn't stand a chance.

"See, Luna? It's as simple as eating a piece of cake."

She only turned around with the same expression she had on her face from earlier. "Yes, I see."

**

* * *

**

I'm an idiot.

I had the opportune moment to make a move and I lost it.

All I could think about during the decorating and the story was the missed moment where I could have had a chance to make Luna mine—once and for all. The twins had decided on making up a story about a prince and a princess. I played one of the Buckingham Palace guards. That just showed how stoic that I was.

And now, as the eating stopped and the cleaning started to commence, the situation sank harder as Luna and I were left alone to clean.

"Why didn't you kiss me", Luna's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I furrowed my brow in confusion at her. "I mean", she spoke again. "I could understand if you didn't want to, it just seemed that you had—for a while now."

Of course, Luna was always astute and observant. I had made myself a shooting duck. It would have taken a blind bat to overlook all of my reactions to my Luna's actions. I felt like a fool.

I did the only thing that I could do. I shoved a cookie into my mouth.

"Funny thing", she said as she advanced towards me, a smirk—my smirk—on her face. "Sugar cookies are my absolute favorite flavor."

And with all that said, she pressed her lips to mine and I couldn't believe it. My eyes closed and I quickly chewed the rest of my cookie before pressing my lips back, returning the kiss fully. Even then, I felt as if I was on a high. Everything about it was just perfect.

And even when she pulled away to get some air after our snog, the same goofy smile never left my face.

"Merry Christmas, Dean. I got what I wanted and I hope you did too."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Cookies and a boyfriend."

I will be eternally grateful for Christmas and my need for Christmas cookies.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


End file.
